


Wishes

by Chloria



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: What happens when Kiya and Andros have a wish granted by an alien?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The only disability in life is a bad attitude. Scott Hamilton

Kiya was asleep in Andros' arms. They were on the couch. Andros sat diagonally on the couch.

He lay his head down after situating himself so that he could. He closed his eyes. Kiya was at his

and Ashley's house because Ashley had invited her to stay the week. Her children-Vera, Andrew,

and Atarah, - were at different summer camps. They would only be gone a week. Alexandria and

Alexander were, of course, still at home, being only one month old. Shall we sneak a peek into

the cousin's dreams? Lets.

Kiya was dreaming about the orphanage. She had been thinking of it a lot lately. Not that she

missed it.

Andros was dreaming of the Space Rangers and his Uncle Breck and Aunt Katrina.

Suddenly, their dreams were interrupted by a green alien about the size of a two-week-old

human baby.

"Greetings from the planet Vonox, Earthlings. I am Gabon. I have chosen to come to your planet

to grant you each two wishes. What will they be?"

Kiya asked "Can we save one until later?"

"Yes, my dear Earthling child, you may. When you want to use your last wish, you just have to

call my name."

"I wish my Mom and Dad were still alive, but that I still know Karone, Leo, and their kids."

Gabon snapped his fingers.

"It is as you wish."

He went to Andros' dream.

"Greetings, Earth male. Your two wishes are?"

"I want to save one like Kiya is doing. My first wish is that not only will I still be a Ranger, but that

my Uncle Breck and Aunt Katrina were also Rangers. And that my family lived with me."

Gabon snapped his fingers.

"It is as you wish. When you want to use your second wish, just call my name."

He disappeared.

Andros woke up. He still had his cousin in his arms, but he was on the Megaship.

"I wonder... Are Uncle Breck and Aunt Katrina here?"

He moved Kiya to the foot of the bed, gently. He got up, left the room, and went up the hall. He

looked everywhere. He found his uncle on the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andros discovers how his wish goes.

"Hey, Uncle Breck. Have you seen the others?"

"The girls are down on Earth, shopping or something. I don't know about Darnell, Leland, Leonard, Leo, Carlos, or TJ. Andrew and Alexander are supposed to be napping."

"Thanks. Everything alright?"

"Yes. Have you seen Kiya?"

"She's at the foot of my and Ashley's bed, napping."

"Thanks, son." His uncle went to his nephew's room.

"Kiya Jessica Vulcan, you get off that bed this instant!"

Kiya bolted upright.

She turned around and looked at her father. She had a feeling she shouldn't run and hug him.

"Dad!"

"Don't you 'Dad' me. You KNOW you don't deserve to sleep on a bed. Now go sleep on your floor like I've taught you!"

He stormed out. Kiya sat on the bed, confused. "I don't deserve to sleep on a bed?" She thought. "What does he mean? Is Mom the same way?"

She decided to go and sleep on her floor like she had been told- and apparently taught-to do.

She was right next door to her baby cousins.

She put her hand on the pad beside the door. It slid open. She looked at her room. The only sign that a person lived there was a pillow on the floor. There was a bookcase full of books. Kiya knew- somehow- that her mother was to thank for both the pillow and the books. So her mother did not treat her like her father did. The walls were bare; there was no bed, and only a flashlight to be used for reading. There was a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, which had automatically come on when the door opened. "What will I do when the batteries in the flashlight burn out?" She asked herself. "Does Dad treat Mom the same way he treats me? Surely not." She went to the pillow. The door had slid closed as soon as she had moved out of the doorway. She didn't lie down. She was no longer tired.

"Surely I have some clothes." The light had gone off when the door closed. She picked up the flashlight and turned it on. She saw a closet, went over, and opened it. She saw some threadbare clothes hanging up. She concentrated on Andros. "Andros, please come to my room and see how Dad makes me live. I never knew he could be so mean to his own daughter." There was a knock at the door. Kiya went over and opened it, using the same method she had used to open it so that she could get in. It was Andros.

"I got your message." He looked around the room.

"He can't do this to my cousin. I can't let him."

"But what can you do besides wasting your second wish?"

"Kiya, if it makes you happy, it isn't wasted."

"Gabon! I want use my second wish now!"

The alien appeared.

"Yes, Earth male?"

"I wish Kiya's father would treat her better."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that, Earth male. He has to wish to change himself first. Or his wife may. But you can wish for her to be an orphan again."

"Thanks, Gabon. I'll think about it."

Gabon disappeared. "I can't lose my aunt and uncle again. But what about the way my uncle treats his daughter? What about what I told Kiya about her father wanting to live to see her grow up? Would my aunt stand for this? Does she know how my uncle treats her only daughter? Why does he treat her like this? Is he taking his anger out on her for not being a boy and therefore can't carry on the family name? I'm carrying on the family name with Andrew, Alexander, and Darnell." Andros decided to speak to his uncle.

"But if he calls her trash, I swear I will not be held responsible for what I'll do."

Alexander woke up and started crying. Andros hurried to take care of his youngest son.

On Earth... The girls were out an outlet mall. They all had bags. Ashley was pushing a stroller with Alexandria in it, next to several bags.

"I wonder how Andros and the boys are doing?" Ashley asked.

"I hope Breck isn't abusing Kiya." Katrina said.

"Andros can handle him." Karone said.

"But can he handle Breck and take care of Andrew and Alexander at the same time?"

"TJ and Carlos are both there, they can help." Atarah said.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andros discovers how his uncle really feels about Kiya.

Carlos came out of the Stimu deck, wiping his face with a towel. He went down the hall, and poked his head into Alexander's room, where Andros, having changed Alex's diaper, was walking and singing.

"How I wonder what you are."

He turned around and saw Carlos.

"Look, there's Uncle Carlos." He said to his son, who laughed.

"Hey, 'los, could you do me a favor and look in on Kiya and make sure my uncle isn't abusing her or anything?"

"Of course, 'dros." The young man said.

"I love Kiya. I'll do anything for her." He said, as he went to Kiya's room. He walked up as Breck Vulcan was yelling at his daughter.

"You'll never be worth anything! Why didn't we just leave you at the hospital! Why did your mother insist on bringing you home?! You're worthless! You were worthless as a baby and you're even more worthless as a teen-ager!"

Carlos put himself between Kiya and her father.

"She may be worthless to you, but to us, she's worth more than gold! Why do you insist on belittling her!"

"Belittling her? I' m trying to make her realize that I never wanted her! When she was born, I only acted happy to fool the doctors!"

"I know you never wanted me! Who says I want to go on living here with an abusive father?" Kiya yelled. "If I could, I'd run away and never see you again!"

"You can! You have a morpher!" (How else can they leave the Megaship?)

"Fine! You'll be sorry if you never see me again!" Kiya yelled.

She stormed to her closet, got out her red bag, (red is her favorite color) and put all of her clothes in it. She got her underwear off of the closet floor, and put them in the bag. She grabbed the bag and went to the 

work bay. She went back to her room, and got her two water bottles. She went back to the work bay. She started getting food out of the Synthron (Syntron?)It was already wrapped in plastic. She got several glasses 

of Coke and poured it in her water bottles. TJ came up behind her. "What are you doing? Why are you wearing your Astromorpher?"

"I'm running away. I can't go on living with an abusive father. He's never hit me, but he is emotionally abusive. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before he starts hitting me."

"You think running away is the answer?"

"I don't see another way. I'll miss you, Mom, Ashley, Leo, Karone, Darnell. Leonard, Cassie, Atarah, Vera, Andrew, Alexander, Alexandria..."

"I get the picture. You'll miss everyone except your father."

"Exactly."

"Why don't I talk to your father and see if I can't find out why he's so emotionally abusive?"

"Carlos has already tried."

"He couldn't get anywhere?"

"No, sir." Kiya wiped her eyes.


	4. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiya runs away.

"It's okay, Kiya. I'm sure we'll work it out."

"Well. Until it does, don't expect to see me around here. You can call me on my Astromorpher."

Kiya got through with getting ready to run away. She opened her Astromorpher and pressed a button. There was a flash of white light and she was

gone. Her father came in.

"Is that waste of human life gone?" he asked TJ.

"You ran your own daughter off."

"Good riddance."

On Earth... Kiya had teleported to the park. She sat under a tree to think things over. "I can't go back home. I don't know anyone on Earth. I suppose I 

could use my second wish and end this reality."

Just then, she heard people screaming. She looked up. People were running away. "What's this?" She wondered.

She stood up and moved toward where everyone was running from.

She saw gelatinous ooze forming into a monstrous lion. She started to back away. It came running up to her. It knelt on the ground, as if it were 

inviting her to climb up. Suddenly, a saddle appeared on its back. Kiya still backed away. Just as suddenly as the saddle had appeared on the monster 

lions back, Kiya turned around and saw a green light descending from the heavens. It struck her, but did not hurt. She felt herself being lifted and 

moved toward the lion. As soon as she was on its back, she felt the lion jump toward heaven. She grabbed the lion's mane, which was now, like the

rest of the beast, solid. Her astromorpher fell off. She was afraid. "Oh, why didn't I listen to TJ and stay on the Megaship?" she asked herself.


End file.
